The Hierarchy: Rise Of The Dragons
by Jakli Carsus
Summary: The Hierarchy This is the story that follows the Dragons in a Futuristic setting in the Andromeda Galaxy. There is also Medieval Fantasy lore in this like Mages, Magic, and Multiple Fantasy like Species. Many Species also include Anthropomorphic Animals found from earth like canines, equines, felines, etc. This novel is currently unfinished and im making chapters as we go, but th
1. Chapter 1

Some say when you create something, that very object is under your control. Those who believe in such have been made a fool as our once beloved synthetics rose up against us.

My name, is Jakli Lyss Carsus, Son of Rynaroth, Grandson of Ancient Aevoth and Lyss.

My first few years began in the Citadel of Infiltration. Here I trained for 45 years, living in solitude away from the world of Ragrinok. I barely got to see my siblings or my father, this was the rule of the Citadel of Infiltration. Aevoth says its to ensure that even in this world, creating close connections will bring you down.

However this did not stop me from making my first and greatest friend, Laude Harving. Her and I trained together harder then any other student, we were faster, smarter, and stronger then the rest. However Laude would graduate long before I did. Taking the Bullet Dodge Test, a test where we must dodge 3 bullets fired right at us. This test was lethal and difficult beyond measure. Laude passed with flying colors. She went on to becoming the first female Phantom operative.

It wasn't long till I took the same test. My test was made public, being Grandson of two Ancients tends to grant you unwanted fame even when living alone in the Citadel of Infiltration. It was hosted on my hatch-day. I just turned 55 years old only to have 3 bullets fired at me, some hatch-day present. Most of Ragrinok watched as I took my test, this brought to much attention but I had to beat the test. The first bullet was fired to my right shoulder, I managed to dodge it along with the second being fired at my mid-section. The bullet was fired directly at my head, I dodged it, but as the bullet sailed by, I could feel the air being distorted aroundthe bullet and right beside my face, it was like in slow motion and I could see the bullet. It was exhilarating to see, but it was also very frightening. Knowing that very bullet could of took my life if I didn't move.

I was given the Medal of Stealth by my grandfather, Aevoth, which granted my access into the Whispers of Aevoth. This was an army of stealth, and faithful servants of Aevoth. I didn't reach Phantom rank however, I was first a Duelist, I used my father Rapier, The Carsus Rapier, and a dagger I forged, The Final Strike.

My first mission was to take down a known fugitive of the Dragon Science Union, Hark Ugarv, a Protaphian thief. He held information that the DSU would like to keep secret, so he had to be taken down. He was slain by my blade 3 days later. I would go onto 98 more missions over the course of 72 years before I finally reached the rank of Phantom. I was given special armor, however it was barely covering, all it was, was right arm and upper chest armor. I was told this would make me more mindful on how I would approach my adversaries. I was also taught a special meditation called the Shadows Relaxation. This meditation allowed me to fight, almost abnormally. It cleared the mind and allowed you to focus at an 146% increase. This made all Phantoms very deadly and fierce warriors on the battlefield.

My days as a Phantom however were short compared to my days as a Duelist. I would do 16 missions as Phantom, my last mission is what started my life into publicity. I was given the mission to eliminate a Red Pirate named, Namco "Killington" Hancu. He was a leader within the Red Pirates and it was my mission to disrupt the Red Pirates from continuing their onslaught on the Mid-Rim Trading Route. I got information saying he would lead an attack with his own ship on a

Trade Convoy heading to Thoth in the Alpha Sector, my home sector. I stowed away on one of the convoy ships, paying off the captain and waited. Half way through the voyage the captain sends his alarms.

"This is an alert to all personal, Pirates has been spotted, all are required to stay calm and pray to your gods." Captain Yar says on the intercom. I stood up from the cargo bay, making my way to the top of the deck and seeing Namco's flagship a missile cruiser, The Kryta, this meant "Vengeance" in the old tongue of the Kurvex. His ship opened fire on the small convoy, disabling the ship I was on in seconds. I ran to one of the docking ports and waited for the Kryta to dock the cargo ship. I heard the claps and I slowly pulled my sword out from its sheathe. Right as the port entrance opened I jumped forward into it, making quick work of the sailors in the docking tube. Making my way through the decks, slaying all who stood before me. I finally made my way to the Bridge where Namco was standing, waiting. "I knew my days would be coming to an end eventually, but you have the audacity to board, My Ship, slay my men, and stand before me?

Do you have any idea who I am, you welp?" Namco stated. I stared at him and put my sword back into its sheath. "You are my target, a dead target." I replied before jumping at him. He managed to dodge me and pull his sword from its sheathe. Cracking my neck I darted at him again. He tried to make a quick slash at me with his sword, but he was to slow and I grabbed his right arm holding the sword and used the momentum I built up to move past him, bringing his arm behind him. Pulling his arm up and slamming my leg against his unbalanced right leg, forcing him to fall to the ground onto his stomach, grabbing his sword and stabbing the sword into his back, straight into his heart. Pirates themselves are slow fighters for a Phantom, easy targets. His body laid motionless, I would walk over to the intercom and state, "Your captain is dead, you have an option, to either die, or give up. Make your choice." Keeping things blunt I moved over to the console and released the docking tube to the convoy ship. Some sailors didn't make it to each ship, now drifting off into the endless vacuum of space. Going back onto the intercom I sent a transmission to Captain Yar. "Captain, the pirates will be standing down, I took their ship and their Captain is dead. I will be sending a beacon transmission to this location for any friendly ships to come find us." it wasn't long till i got a reply. "I don't know who you are, or even how you managed to take that ship, I thought you were just another scum wanting to get to another planet, but we are in your debt. If there's anything, don't hesitate."

I felt a sense of victory, not only completing my mission, but I ended up saving so many lives that day too. It wouldn't be long till a small destroyer group from the DSU arrived to tow the ship back to Thoth. I stated who I was, though I didn't need to as they already knew who I was, but I asked to be taken back to Ragrinok and for them to tow the Kryta back along with. I didn't state a reason to why I kept the ship but the ship was under my control.

Once I got back onto Ragrinok I headed to the Citadel of Infiltration for debriefing. Here I stated I brought the ship back and I would like to assume Captain of it. Aevoth, looked rather confused but he agreed to my terms. Letting me take command and start Captain Training at the Citadel Of War. It took another 8 years of extensive training before I could began to command the ship. During these years I met a female human named Miranda Ritmir. Dragon and Human treaties were very salty but Humans were able to visit Ragrinok anyways. Miranda and I got close, many to close. 9 months later on Crotm 14th, 3420 A.D, my daughter, Morrigan Carsus, was born. He birth was nearly impossible as Dragon DNA and Human DNA was said not to be able to create life, but that was proven wrong.

Morrigan is a hybrid, she takes on the normal appearance of a human, but given the ability to morph into a Dragon Anthropomorphic. Morrigan was soon in-rolled into the Citadel of Illusion, being of Lyss decent, Morrigan has strong power in the Illusion. She took training from Lyss herself to mold Morrigan into the power of the Light. Illusion itself is the second darkest power in all known Arcane energies. Illusion is said to control the mind of the user into making them power hungry and evil, similar to Necromancy.

It would be another 5 years till I completed Captain training. At this moment Imaryu, the closest planet to Ragrinok soon came under control of the Legions.

This, is where we are now to the modern day.

Today, was the day the Dragon Science Union fell and the Hierarchy rose. This, is the Hierarchy.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Is All We Have Left

18th of Germu, 3456 A.D Today is the day the Hierarchy rose to power. Imaryu, the closest planet to Ragrinok fell under control of the Legion. This took many by surprise as Imaryu was the ultimate battleground between the Dragons and their Synthetics. The Battle for Imaryu lasted over 4 centuries of fierce fighting by both sides. Cities would be captured, lost, captured, and lost again in an endless cycle. Once Imaryu fell, it only meant one thing, Ragrinok was next.

Ragrinok was the planet of the Ancients, our home. Everyone lined up to take a weapon, train, and even build mighty defenses to last out the synthetics. High City Might, the military district was constructed to begin building the first of the Hierarchy Task Fleets. Over 40 task fleets were constructed ranging from Dreadnoughts to Frigates. The first 3 High Fleet Admirals gained their rank, Blave Senthist, Juk Imbordi and Kinharg Langsly. Blave took control of the first Oxy Dreadnought constructed naming it the Ending Sorrow, named as a sign for the people that the sorrows of this war will end when the Synthetics Arrive. Juk took over the second created Oxy Dreadnought, calling it the Victory. Stating that the Dragons will survive and win. Kinharg took operations of the first Titan to get it constructed before the Synthetics arrived. By the 12th of Ulti, the Hierarchy created a formidable fleet, along with large planetary defenses. The 40 task fleets surrounded the planet, laying in wait for the inevitable.

12th of Ulti, 3456A.D The first Legion ship appeared from quantum leap, soon the rest of the fleet followed and began their advance to the planet. The Victory, rose the Hierarchy banner, letting it sail on the tallest point of the ship. Soon all the other ships of the Hierarchy rose their banners.

The Victory charges forward, all guns opening fire. The Victory's massive 325mm cannons began to pummel the first Legion Centurion Battleship. Soon the Victory's escorts followed behind and opened fire on the same Battleship. The Battleship shifted and swayed as the onslaught of cannon fire, missiles and torpedoes pummeled the hull. Soon the ship began to explode and torn in half. The Legion pressed forward beginning to open fire on the Victory. The Legion cannons were ruthless as they torn projectiles into the hull of the Victory. This didn't stop the victory from continuing their assault, but this assault would be short lived. A torpedo from a Legionnaire Cruiser slammed straight into the starboard side of the ship, digging deep into the hull and exploding. The Victory halted and the ship was a sitting duck. The Legion continued to pummel the Victory until a lucky shot hit right into the 2nd main battery. The explosion caused a chain reaction of explosions. The Victory bounced around as the force of the explosions was causing the gyroscope to fail. Soon the last of the chain of explosions reached the fuel compartment and ignited the entire fuel reserve. Causing on last large explosion in the back of the ship. The Victory was no more, the life support systems failed and the ship was nothing more then wreckage. Juk Imbordi was caught in the last explosion and his life ended. None of the crew survived.

The escorts of the Victory saw the ship go offline and the captains began to panic. The Legion now turning their focus to the smaller ships, opening fire on them with full force.

"I am not afraid. No one here should be, we are fighting for our home! What we do, right now, can shift this whole war. Fight! Our families need a better tomorrow!" Blave Senthist proudly stated over the intercoms to the rest of the task fleets. Soon the entire Hierarchy fleet charged forward. The Ending Sorrow, charged ahead of the Fleet and began to open fire on multiple Legion ships. Fighters and Bombers began to launch from the Airfields on Ragrinok and on the decks of the High Carriers. The Legion pressed their attack and finished off the last of the Victory's escorts. Pushing past the wreckage they began opening fire on the Hierarchy fleet. The Legion ships now in range of the planetary defenses and missile bays stored on the planet of Ragrinok, giving the planet the added firepower for the Hierarchy Fleet. Cannons all around High City began opening fire into the sky, Naval fleets from the Water District began to fire their missiles at the ships in approaching the planet. The Battle for Ragrinoks Space has begun. Ships from both sides collided and began to circle each other in a massive 360 degree field. Eleist Destroyers dropping large bombs onto Legion Ships below them. Lyss Cruisers using their planet beams on Legion ships in front of them. Oxy Dreadnoughts using their top deck mounted missile bays to hit ships above them. The Hierarchy was putting up a fierce fight. Jakli Carsus's Cruiser, the Kryta circled the main flagship, the Legion Achilles Class Titan, attacking its heavy armor and engines. Bombers from the Hierarchy were shelling the hulls of as many ships as they could. Fighter engaged each other a mist the large ship battle around them.

"Target the engines!" Jakli shouted at his gunner crew. "We disable this Titan and we can change this around!" Missiles launched from all missiles bays trying to disable the engines but with little success.

The Ending Sorrow, attacking with full force was the first target of the massive beam cannon mounted on the Achilles Titan. Blave saw the cannon charging up and the ship moving to intercept the Ending Sorrow. Blave ordered a full evacuation of the Dreadnought. Moments later lifepods would burst from the underside of the ship and fly towards Ragrinok. Just as the second wave of the lifepods were being boarded the massive laser open fired. The laser traveled through 4 other Hierarchy ships, destroying them instantly. The laser hit the Ending Sorrow and torn the ship into pieces, the ship exploded and became nothing more then wreckage in mere seconds. Blave managed to get away and back to Ragrinok but at the cost of losing over half of his crew.

With the loss of a second High Fleet Admiral, Oxy ordered all ships to retreat to the Planets atmosphere where we would take the fight onto land. As the Hierarchy ships turned and headed back into the planets Atmosphere, the Legion ships followed pursuit. Trying to take down as many ships as they could before they reached the planets surface. With the defeat up in space, it was now up to the rest of the people to fight for their home.

"There's something disgustingly beautiful about watching a massive fleet push through the clouds. Ship after ship, wreckage from exploding parts, fighter and bombers. Its both memorizing, but very terrifying to see as those very ships were our first line of defense. How large was the Legion armada? How could they have gotten past our ships so quickly and made them turn tail? Is this the end? Hope was slowly leaving the hearts of all the people around me. People began to panic as the wreckage began to shower around them. I too, was losing hope." Lead General, Sorrilth wrote in his journal, witnessing the Hierarchy ships retreating to the surface.

Oxy walked out of the Citadel Of War and looked up seeing his fleet being dismantled by cannon fire. His rage began to fuel him as he flapped his large wings and took flight. Flying over head of the millions of Dragon troops ready to defend their home, letting out a napalm fueled exhale into the sky, this was an old Ancient Dragon way of showing dominance. The people cheered to see Oxy taking his stand. Oxy then flying straight up, hopping onto the Kryta and running up it then taking flight once more towards the Legion Armada following behind. The Legion focus fired onto the Ancient. Oxy smiled as if the cannon and flak fire was merely tickling him. Letting out his Napalm breath onto the first Legionnaire Cruiser. Oxy's fire was so hot the metal began to melt, This leaving an entire melted metal line on the cruiser. Oxy then exhaled onto its engines. The engines already very hot from the battle, started to over heat immediately and the engines caught fire. The fire traveled through the pipes to the fuel where the fuel was ignited. The ship ultimately exploded and fell to the surface by the will of the gravity, in pieces. Oxy continued his onslaught onto other ships, doing the same thing.

"Today, is the day we show who Dragons really are, what we are made of! Stand and fight for your brothers and sisters! By the will of the Ancients we will be victorious!" Unica shouted into his intercom that made a broadcast to every ship and every corner of every street. The people began to cheer and roar. The shouting itself could be heard for miles away in every direction.

As the Legion ships neared and began to launch landing parties. The Water Navy rose their banners and the first Battleship, the WN Defiance opened fire with its massive top deck guns at the Legion ships. The Water Navy sailed into the large river, DeLooms Canal that divided most of High City, creating a defensive line in the river. This river was a obstacle the Legion must pass in order to get to Diamond Square, the center seat of the Hierarchy's Power. The city began to open fire as the Navy did. AA clouded the sky in flak and machine gun fire. The sky was nothing more then black smoke in a matter of minutes. The Hierarchy Fleet finally reaching the surface, leveled themselves to the ground and re-engaged the Legion fleet. The Legion fleet was landing into Hell itself.

Lyss, walked out and took flight, letting out sonic screeches at the invading fleet. This caused systems on multiple ships to go offline and even the synthetics themselves to power off.

Eleist slammed her tail onto the ground, causing a chunk of rock to fly up, grabbing it with her tail and launching it at Legion landing parties. Taking down as many as she could.

Even with all this power, the Legion ships pushed forward, creating landing zones around high city allowing for their troops to land and unload tanks, weapons, and soldiers. The Legion fleet was still very massive in scope despite the heavy loses. Legion Super Dreadnought fleet then pulled out from quantum leap. These ships were planet bombardier ships. Positioning themselves into the inner orbit and beginning to shell Hierarchy positions. Hundreds of thousands of Synthetics began their march into the city, the first line of defense on the ground was immediately wiped out with very little resistance to the Legion. The Legions first target was the DeLooms Canal, the main river keeping the Legion from taking High City.

DeLooms Canal stretches from DeLoom capital of the Water District to the far east end of High City into the Fuh Abyss Sea located within the Earth District. Here is the main trade route between DeLoom, High City, and out to Akelenda port used by both the Earth and Fire District. The river is about 2 miles wide going through High City, allowing for hundreds of naval ships to pile in and defend the river.

As the Legion continued their advance, the Navy raised their deck cannons and open fired into the distance. The advancing Legion soon were bombarded by multiple caliber shells all around them.

Admiral Klovond of the Water Navy orders a complete shelling of everything in front of the DeLoom Canal to devastate as much as possible of the Legion Army before it gets to the rivers edge. Soon enough the Legion countered and the Dreadnoughts in the inner orbit of Ragrinok turned their attention to the columns of ships in the canal. The Navy ships themselves were not built to withstand planet bombardment weapons as the Navy itself is out of date, these ships were used centuries before during the Fiery Civil War and were never taken out of service. This meant the Navy ships were easy picking for many modern weapons due tot heir lighter armor. This didnt stop the crewmen on the navy ships however, the artillery fire continued, shelling the Legion troops. With the Legion taking heavy long range artillery fire they decided to pull out their own Moblie Artillery Tanks and used them against the fleet. With taking fire from both above and now from the Legion MAT's, the canal became a warzone in seconds. The Navy have ships sink due to the intense fire. Admiral Klovond ordered all ships to beach themselves or find a spot to where if they sink, they can continue their artillery fire. Klovonds flagship, the Remarkable, beached itself on the closest river bank. Her massive cannons are now stationary artillery towers. Now sinking wasnt an issue for many of the now beached cruisers, battleships, and destroyers. The onslaught of artillery continued but the Legion pushed forward. Reaching the canal the Legion Main Battle Tanks began to take up positions and opening fire on the beached ships. The Remarkable and her large 220mm triple gunned turrets turned down and began shelling the Legion positions. The ground shook like a 7th rate earthquake. AA turrets on the beach ships turned their attention and begin ripping apart the Legion troops as they marched onto the bridges. It wasnt enough however, Admiral Klovond started to send a transmission to the nearby ships and the Dragon troops stationed on the far side of the bridge. "We cannot hold them here they will continue to advance we mus-" Just at that moment a shell from one of the Legion tanks slammed into the Bridge of the Remarkable, Klovond was killed instantly, his transmission being cut off before being able to give the order to take down the bridges. Now being to late the Legion troops began attacking the defensive positions cutting the Legion off from advancing forward. The advancing push made by the Legion was devastating to the Hierarchy. Not only did they take the bridges but now they have full access to the beached ships cannons and a full line of sight on Diamond Square. The old navy ships didnt require a working bridge to fire the turrets like most modern ships, this allowed the Legion to turn the guns on the Hierarchy positions at Diamond Square. The hope and faith the Hierarchy had was diminished as the Legion pushed forward to Diamond Square. It was only a matter of time until the Hierarchy had to face the Legion at the Center of Dragon Culture.

.. To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle For Diamond Square

9th of Undurn, 3456 A.D. On the Main Planet of Gowyei. Aevoth took it to himself to seek assistance from the Muraclion Union, the Equine and Unicorn based species, to help fight off the Legion.

"Look, I'm not asking for you to send all you have, but you must help. Might I remind you we helped your people escape Earth centuries ago, even gave you this planet?" Aevoth states rather distrot.

"I understand, trust me I do, but what could we possibly do? Your rogue A.I. have advance systems that even push past our systems." Rune, Celestial Ancient Mare of the Muraclion Union replies in a concerning manner.

"What you can do is help us, we thought we could hold them on Imaryu long enough to find a networking code to inject into the Legion's servers. We were wrong, and now they are at our doorstep. Send anything, I dont see use living through day on without your help." Aevoth then lays down onto his stomach, feeling a lost sense of hope in his last sentence.

"You and the other 4 are our greatest allies. Hell, I would even go as far as saying you are our family. With the Protaph being, well the Protaph, I cant leave my planet undefended in the event those canine bastards decide to invade, but I will do what I can. If it resorts to it, your people are welcome on our planet, we will get anyone and everyone we can off your planet." Rune looks over, pushing up on Aevoths chin with her left hand, trying to reassure the large feral dragon. "The Muraclion Union stands with you and your people, through life and death, dont you forget that." The celestial mare then leans in and kisses the horn on top of Aevoths nose.

"You are most humble, Rune." Aevoth smiles from the warming words.

Standing back up on all four the large dragon gives a curtsy neck-bow to Rune. Rune returning with a neck-bow as well.

-

"My city, burns in ash and dust, rubble and death." I said as I looked around the windows from the Kryta's bridge over looking the war torn city. "Everything we have accomplished, all being swept away from.. our own creations." Getting angry, I punch the window, cracking it. "Whats the status report on the navy?" I direct my question to my communication officer, Lady Unti. Giving a soft sigh, "Defeated, Sir." "Bring the ship to the Unity Citadel, we are going to need to give whatever support we can.I want our on-board soldiers down on the loading bay." looking over to my first mate. "Lucy you are with me." Then looking at my Head Tactician Officer. "Destris, you'll take command, dont blow up my ship." The bridge saluted. Lucy and Me took route to the loading bay where I would link up with my soldiers.

"Sir, we will not be able to land, you will need to drop down, Diamond Square is flooded." Destris says over the intercom as I reach the loading bay. "Thats fine just get us there." I replied to him. "Yes Sir." the intercom shut off. Walking over to my soldiers they salute, guns ready.

"We are going into the pit ladies and gents, I dont expect much to come out of this alive, but I expect that we will die in victory. The Legion have pushed past the navy in DeLooms Canal. This means they will be arriving here soon." Opening up the large cargo bay door pointing out to the burning city. "This, is what the Legion has done to us. Are we going to stand for this?" looking over each of the soldiers. "No Sir!" they all replied. "Good." I said. Pulling out my rapier and pointing it out to the city, the Kryta now flying overhead Diamond Square. Jumping from the cargo bay, landing in the small opening, my troops following close behind. We headed for the Citadel of Unity, this is where the main command HQ is being stored. The Citadel was flooded with troops, weapons, and even despair. I could feel the depression deep into my bones from the people around me. They were scared, and lost of hope. Its disgusting, but I cannot blame them, for I have lost hope as well. Unica was laying in his main quarters, commanding what he could. I walked up to him.

"Its sad, You know? Ive brought what I could for our people, I unified the very nations to make DSU a more unified faction, and yet here we are, at the bare bones of our teeth, awaiting for the Legion to advance. Aevoth is no where to be found, he just vanished, and dont toy with me that, thats just what he does. Why would he leave of all times with his Whispers. I knew I couldnt trust such a selfish dragon..." Unica states in both a depressed and angrying tone. "Shouldnt you be with the Whispers anyways? Your Daughter left for earth, Rynaroth hasnt been on Ragrinok in years, Ingret is off with Unrati somewhere other then here. Sina is on Gowyei, and Kingred is off on some Oxy made mission in the far outer rim, so what compels you to stay here and die with the rest of us?"

Clentching my fists a bit. "I'm here because my people need me. I dont care what your problems are, but if you truly want to make an enemy of me Unica, be my guest. I came here to ask where you needed me. Clearly I can see you dont need me at all. I can see why everyone in here has lost hope so easily, Our own "Unifying" ancient is dug deep into the dirt beneath him. Im not going to sit here and wait for this, Waiting is whats killing us, and you sit there, not doing anything but pretending to look at reports. Pathetic." I replied. "Enjoy watching these walls crumble around you. Im going to actually push these people back into having hope, something you seem incapable of." Walking out, and heading for the entrance to the Citadel, grabbing an intercom.

"Listen up, I know all of you are scared, quite frankly I am too, but we cant give up. Look around you, this city we built from the ground up, is being torn back to the ground because we are giving up. There's no room, none at all, for this. Do any of you know whats being built beneath us right now? Its our ticket to victory. We need to hold this position, we need to fight. If we dont, then all the lives lost today, was for nothing. Im not going to stand for that, and none of you should either." pushing my rapier into the sky. "Today is the day these A.I. learns what happens when you push a Dragon into a corner!" I gave the speech to the masses in a strong tone. It was slow coming, but soon the people began to cheer. Not for me, but for our victory. Blave Senthist soon took to the stage, despite being wounded from escaping the Ending Sorrow, he raised his own pistol. The people began to raise their weapons while cheering. It was beautiful to see the people with so much faith into their eyes that we will be victorious.

Thats when the flare from the Legion launched into the sky, the advance was beginning. I ran down from the stage and ran over to the large barricades placed on the main road heading to the canal. Looking over and seeing the columns of troops and tanks. I took a deep breath and hopped over the barricade. Charging at the Legion troops, My troops and Lucy followed behind. I became the decoy so the people had time to line up and get ready to defend. Using the building and rubble for cover, I continued forward. Death never entered my mind despite charging into the enemy. a few legion troops took out their swords and charged for me. The distance closed rapidly, jumping from an abandoned car I leaped straight into the first legion trooper, stabbing my sword into the head. My troops opened fire with their rifles. pick apart as many of the troops as they could. Slicing my way through the enemy I caught up to the first tank. Running up and pulling my pistol out, shooting the pistol down the barrel of the tank and hitting the shell loaded inside, this detonated and the turret flew up and landed behind the tank. Being preoccupied with this I didnt notice a Legion troop leaping at me with his sword. Turning around and noticing I had little time to react. Then an arrow slammed right into the troopers head, the arrow was heavy enough to send the trooper int he opposite direction the arrow was fired from. Looking up I saw Laude Harving loading up another arrow and firing it into the crowd of Legion troops. Soon enough the buildings around came alive, Hundreds of Whispers troops jumped from the buildings and ambushed the Legion.

The people back at the barricade saw this, forgetting the barricade and jumping over, charging full to the enemy. Artillery from the Legion began to rain down onto the positions around us, but no one lost their ground, they kept fighting. Oxy flies overhead and exhales a line onto the legion troops. Eleist running up to aid. Lyss and her Illusion Guards joined in the fight as well. Soon the battle raged from one road, to over 15 city blocks wide, then up to 24 city blocks wide. The Illusion Guards, masters in the Illusionary Magic were able to manipulate even the legion computer systems to make them believe there was 10 times more of each guard then there actually was. Hierarchy tanks pushed forward, these tanks housed a dual 150mm turret, using this, they bombarded the Legion MAT's in the distance. However the artillery from our captured navy ships began to open fire, raining shells on our positions faster then our tanks could fire back. Both sides were taking heavy losses, soon enough the Hierarchy was being pushed back into Diamond Square. Using the barricades they had a small advantage in defending. Just as people thought we were losing to hard the first Muraclion bomber flies over head and bombs the legion MAT's in the distance, Muraclion Fighters were strafing the Legion troops. The Muraclion Union Cruiser, the Unity. was first to break through the smoke filled sky. Opening fire on multiple Legion ships and ground targets. While the battle for Diamond Square was underway the Muraclion Union was able to leap in almost unnoticed by the Legion and were able to attack them from behind, breaking some ships through to the surface while the rest engaged the ships in the space.

"I hope we didnt miss to much of the Party, I enjoy a good party." Rune said over a transmission to all coms of the Hierarchy. Troop transports began to fly from the Muraclion fleet and down onto the surface. attacking the Legion troops from behind.

The battle seemed to have been turned to our favor for once. Moments later our Titan started up. Being built under Diamond Square ship was finally ready to engage. The roar of the engines was like bliss to all of us. Hope flourished in all of our hearts in seconds as the Titan pushed its way out of the ground. The moment the first deck guns appeared they aimed up into the sky. The 512mm Quantum artillery guns shook the ground as they open fired on the Super Dreadnoughts in the inner orbit. Soon enough wreckage began to rain down from the sky. The guns tore the ships apart like cheese. The titan kept rising up, as the second set of deck guns came online they began to shell the ground where the Legion took positions. Legion positions turned into rubble from the massive shells slamming into the ground. With the Titan opening fire on multiple targets, the Muraclion troops attacking the Legion troops from behind, the Muraclion fleet engaging the Legion ships both in orbit and in the Atmosphere. This drove the people overboard, hopping back over the defensible position and charging back into the Legion. pushing them back.

"Payback" was painted onto both sides of the Titan, a fitting name to say the least. The Titan roared its engines harder and began to push itself up into Orbit. While Legion troops were having to fight on 2 sides, it wasnt long until the Legion were pushed back to the Canal from the both sides. "Kryta, do you read?" I said over intercom. "Read you loud and clear sir." Destris replied. "Head to our position we will be boarding and taking my ship up to help the Titan." The Kryta turnedf around from the battle with the Muraclion Fleet headed to my position. My troops, Laude, and a few Whispers troops climbed the building next to us for pick up, here we boarded onto the Kryta and rushed to the Bridge.

The Kryta engaged full power to engines and off into the sky we went. It was almost seemingly quiet as we got into orbit with the Payback. The large "Planet Cracker" beam, stationed on the nose of the Titan began to charge up. You could feel, the power the beam had as it charged. The Titan turned to intercept the Achillies Titan. The Achillies titan also charging up its own beam. being quicker the Achillies Titan fired onto the Payback. The beam traveled and bounced off from the Payback. My crew cheered seeing the beam do nothing. Thats when the Payback returned fired with its own beam. the Large beam slammed right into the Achillies Titan, overloading its shields and digging into its armor. Soon enough the beam dug through the entire ship and the Achillies Titan split in half. Achillies Titans are the server ground for the Legion Fleet, once the Titan exploded the Legion fleet immediately stopped firing. This didnt stop the Payback however, charging the beam again and firing right into the Achillies titan another 4 more times. "Fire our missiles into that damn Titan, I want it to be nothing more then centimeter pieces." I demanded "Yes Sir." Destris replied. Soon all 40 missile bays opened fire with HE missiles. The Achillies titan soon became nothing as all 40 missiles slammed into it back to back. "Take that you robotic bastards!" Laude shouted and pointed at the destroyed Titan. Soon the battle of the ground came to a halt as the Achillies Titan was destroyed, the Legion troops shut off and fell to the ground, completely lifeless.

"This is Aevoth on board the Payback. Not only did we gain our first major victory against these synthetic weaklings, but we have defended our home. Against the impossible odds we have done it."

The people began to cheer harder then ever. The roar from the people could be heard for miles around. The victory against our Synthetics were just what we needed to be able to continue forward, now Under the Hierarchy Banner.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebuilding Hearts

Confetti rains from the sky, the people are flooding Diamond Square and celebrating. Despite High City being in shambles, everyone cheers, drinks, and dances as the day goes by. We won, what was to be impossible, we fought off our synthetics and won. I still cant believe we did this only yesterday. The Payback proudly flies the Hierarchy Banner on 8 different posts on the top of the ship, above Diamond Square. I didn't stay long however, I took to my own time to head to my families estate on the Flat-Lands of Azure. Only about a 10 miles from DeLoom, the capital of the Water District.

Walking to the gate of the mansion, I could feel the presence of safety. Something in short supply now-a-days. I walk inside, the Carsus Estate was a rather large house, made to fit Feral Dragons, so the doors and halls were both large and exceptionally wide. The mansion was about 6 floor high, with a full basement. My parents lived in luxury mostly due to who my father was, and what my mother did.

Walking through the halls i finally reach the Living Room, a large room filled with 3 Feral sized couches and 4 Anthro couches, numerous amounts of chairs and decorations, and of course, the Family Fireplace. Here held all the portraits and pictures. One in particular was hung on the bricks of the fireplace, it was a portrait all but my mother had done when I finished the Citadel of Infiltration by my fathers request.

My father was in the center and behind all of us, being large enough to fit the entire picture. His name is Rynaroth Kyloth Carsus. Born an Earth Dragon he was the first son of Aevoth and Lyss, our 2 Ancients of Stealth and Illusion. Rynaroth would soon take root of Lyss's powers, becoming the first Male Illusionist Dragon. His scales are white with an almost rainbow like tint, this was gained when he was converted to Illusion from Earth. My fathers eyes are the real catcher however. They were purple on the iris, and they glowed in the darkness. My mother always loved that about his eyes. Rynaroth was particular fond of me and my sister, Sina, he gave us a lot of attention over my 2 other brothers. Before leaving the for Citadel of Infiltration, my father made me realize who I was, he always reassured me and kept me upbeat about things during my Dragonling era. However when my mother died, everything changed in his eyes, he ran while I was in the Citadel, my young brother, Ingret, was off learning with Unrati, my older brother, Kingred, in the military, and my sister, Sina, off in the Air District with Eleist. Leaving Ragrinok till I graduated, here he wanted a portrait done, however Ingret and Kingred left immediately after the picture was done. So only Sina and Me stayed. Before I joined the Whispers of Aevoth, Rynaroth and I bonded like never before, went around Ragrinok and saw every corner of it together. It made him happy, but he would soon run off again when I joined the Whispers. Haven't seen him since. I hope hes alright..

My brothers, Ingret and Kingred are in the center, I haven't seen either of them since the day the portrait was made, I only know that Kingred is fighting the Outer Rim pirates and Ingret is learning Necromancy. I'm not sure they really care about the rest of us anymore, they never seem to speak.

My sister, Sina, stand on the left side of the portrait. Shes my twin, as my mother would say. We were hatched at the same time, even as mindless dragonlings we never let each other out of our sight. We had an unbreakable bond and still do to even this day. Her scales are mostly white, but her neck to her lower stomach have a light blue to them, as well as a few spots on her legs. Sina is an overachiever, she started her career of a Scientist faster then any other dragon to date. Currently she is the head scientist of Eleist. Her second claw, if you will. Sina has made large breakthroughs in the whole century she has been a scientist. I don't even know what she will be in the next century, but at this rate, she could invent a fully breed Electricity dragon. Something Eleist is tackling to have a breakthrough in currently.

Then, there's me, on the far left side of the portrait, leaning on my Sinas right shoulder. I, was different, to say the least. Being born with whats known as the Ice Dragon Curse while being a decedent of Lyss, caused the very curse to go sideways. I was born as a Male-Hermaphrodite like most male ice dragons, but the power of illusion caused me to be infertile. This meaning my female parts could not generate a living egg. So I was targeted during dragonling education. Silly it must sound, but being different, even internally different, gets you targeted by the other Dragonlings. However my father always made me love who I am. I share the same pattern and scale colors as my sister.

"You know, on my off days, I always come here and look at that photo too. I just wish mother was in it as well." a mysterious voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Sina leaning in the doorway, she was wearing her Explorers armor. Was rather revealing but that's how females tend to dress in our society. I didn't have a moment to reply as she darted at me and gave me a big-ol' hug. Keeping quiet I smiled and hugged her back. She then pushed back a bit. "Holy shit, you smell terrible. We have a thing called showers you know?" Sina joked. "Oh come on, the smell of battle is the best smell in this universe." I smirked back. "Sweat doesn't beat Aba fruit my young child.." Sina then closed her nose. "Seriously though, get a shower, you have made me regret hugging you so quickly." she smiled. I clung onto her tighter. "Awwwh, but come on, my oh-so-manly musk must be inviting!" I snickered a bit. She kept trying to pull away from me, making fake hacking sounds as if she was going to puke. "Oh my ancients, No. Dear lordly lord, No." shaking her head. Kissing her forehead I then let her go. She pulled away and brushed herself off, some of the ash what was on my armor and scales ended up on her as well. "I just buffed this armor damnit and you track all this ash onto me. Now I need a shower, at least before Dad gets back." She walked off before I could reply. I then to, walked off to my old bedroom.

Walking in, I first glanced at the walls. Filled with posters of my favorite musicians and artists. Oh, the memories crept back into my mind. The bedroom was rather large, large enough for it to have a bathroom attachment and even a full office/studio with computers, amps, and even my old drum set and guitar. I was, a musical freak, making music was once my passion before I became an operative at least. Maybe, when all this is over, I can get back into it. I walked over to my bed, it was a queen sized luxury, the bed was soft and so comfy you could sleep like a king on this bed. Taking off my first piece of Phantom armor on my right shoulder, I walked over and set it on my table, doing the same to the chest piece. Phantom armor isn't really armor its just 2 pieces, a bicep arm-guard and a small upper-chest attachment. Phantoms believe the less armor, the more intelligent you are in a conflict. Its effective but it wont protect you against anything. The rest of my attire was accessories. A sash belt that wrapped around my lower torso, it was made by Sina awhile ago, I swore to always wear it. Then I had a dark pair of briefs to cover up my sheath, slit, and rear. Have to be a little courteous in public right? The briefs I had specially designed to protect myself down there from the environment, it kept my lower body cool in hot areas, and kept it warm in underwater scenarios. Plus, they were quite stylish. My sword and dagger belt came off next, nothing to special, just enough to carry my sword and dagger along with a few other things like a quick med kit or magazines for my guns. My leg bands were generally the same, held a couple magazines or a couple daggers if I was going stealth, sometimes they held a few potions, like poison or even an Illusionist Potion that would allow me to change my appearance for deep undercover missions. I had a scarf as well, it was generally a cosmetic thing as the cold doesn't really effect me unless I'm underwater or in space. My friend, Laude Harving, crafted it for me. Has a cute little "Laude" insignia on the ends of the scarf. Removing the last of my accessories, placing them all on the table in a semi-neat fashion. I headed to the shower, turning on the shower head and let the water run for a moment or two before stepping in and cleaning myself off.

Walking out about 5 minutes later, I grabbed a towel from the rack and dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my lower body before walking back into my bedroom. Looking over to the table I see Sina standing there holding up the sash belt she made for me, she was wearing her casual clothes. She was smiling. "I cant believe you still have this, I made it so long ago, and yet it still looks brand new, except for the ash of course." Sina said as she turned to me with the belt in her hand. "Well, I get it re-patched every so often, but I will always hold onto it Sina, one of the greatest gifts you ever made for me." I replied walking over to my dresser and pulling out a underwear piece and some pants. My sister always kept stock of all of our clothing just in case we all move back to the estate again. Walking over to a divider I had in my room and putting my clothes on. "Do you think dad would be happy to see us again? I mean he keeps running and has been since mother passed, i tried my best to keep the Estate in tip top shape." Sina asked as she walked over and sat onto my couch. "I think he will be overly joyed to see us, and to see the house still as it was, so long ago." I replied, walking out fromm the divider and back to the dresser. Sina still lives here, but she let all the servants and butlers and all that go along time ago when my father vanished and I went into the Whispers. Its astounding how well she kept the whole place looking so good all on her own. "I hope both you and dad say this time, I want us to be together again." Sina said. "What about Ingret and Kingred?" I asked. "What about them? They don't care about us, Ingret is all about learning necromancy to care, and Kingred is to power hungry to stay away from the fight to be with us." She replied in a disgusted tone. Grabbing a tank top and my scarf from the table, I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "No matter what, we are always together, I think Aevoth is realizing whats going on with our family, I haven't gotten a Whispers mission in a long time, and I'm not really apart of the Hierarchy fleet so its not like I need to do anything, so, I'm here now." I said, looking at her. She looked back and smiled, leaning onto me side. "That makes me happy. Its kinda lonely here. You can come stay, Morrigan, Dad, Miranda, heck, I seriously wouldn't mind Blave being here.." She blushed a little as she thought about Blave Senthist. "You still have a crush on him?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. "Oh my, of course I do, that is the best looking pile of dragon meat I have ever laid eyes on." she murred a bit while smiling and closing her eyes. I shook my head and nudged her a bit to get her out of her daydreaming. She snarled softly. "Hey, a dragoness can dream cant she?" she asked "I suppose so, but while leaning on me, not so much." I replied jokingly. She rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you smell better this time."

I smiled and chuckled abit before getting up and putting on my scale tight shirt, humans call it Under Armor, its rather comfy. Sina gets up as well and walks to the door. "Remember, Dad will be here shortly." she said as she walked out. Thats when it suddenly hit me, my father, its been to long, far to long.

The suns set as nightfall nears, its always beautiful to watch the stars disappear over the horizon. Something caught my eye arriving from the southwest, it was my father, Rynaroth. His raindbow tinted scales reflecting the suns light, make him a pretty easy object to see, even in the distance. He flew over and landing on the driveway we have out front. I took no hesitation and jumped from the balacony using my wings to descend to the ground unharmed, and darted to him. He smiled and lowered his head down as I neared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, he pulled me closer with his left paw. I could sense how much he missed me, as I'm sure he could sense how much I missed him. It felt nice to finally see him again, let alone hug him. "Oh my little Jakli, I've missed you so much." Rynaroth would say as he nuzzled into me, closing his eyes. "I missed you to dad, I missed you more then you could ever believe." I replied as I nuzzled back into him. I didnt hold back any emotions I had. Having built of feelings for years, it nearly made me breakdown at that moment, but Rynaroth kept me together, despite wanting to let it all out. Rynaroth picked me up and carried me into the house. The mixes of emotions caused me to pass out as they were abit overwhelming. He carried me up to my room and layed me on my bed, letting me rest. Walking out of my room and heading to living room where Sina was at..

I finally got a good nights rest, and dreamed, instead of having nightmares.

It would be in the early morning, around 900 when I would finally wake up. Realizing I was in my room, wondering how I got here, only remembering being with Rynaroth outside. Suddenly a random thought went through my head. Wheres Morrigan? I was so caught up with the war and finally trying to wind down, I never attempted to contact my daughter. Quickly I went over to the communicator on my desk next to my computer, picking it up and dialing Morrigans number. Due to the extreme distance between Ragrinok and Earth, it would take a few minutes to establish a connection. It rang, but no one answered. I began to worry and walked out of my room, attempting to contact again as I rushed downstairs to my sister standing in the kitchen. Getting no answer again. "Hey have you heard anything from Morrigan? She wont pick up." I asked Sina. "I havent.." she thought for a moment. "She'll be fine either way, I'm sure the connection is just breaking up due to the long distance to earth. You know connections are very limited until the Empire Of Leviathan can establish a better connection." she said. "I suppose you're right.." I replied in a low tone.

Where is Morrigan?

Where is my daughter?


	5. Chapter 5: Champion Of Jakli

Dairy Log #1: "My name is Morrigan Carsus. My birth drove the entirety of all science as my father was a Dragon, and my mother was a Human. I was born on 3420 A.D on a planet known as Ragrinok, the Dragon Home world. I was part Dragon, part Human, I had free will to change my appearance back and forth between the to races as I pleased. While being born from different races, i was also born with special abilities known as Illusion. I get this from my great grandmother, Lyss. My father insisted I go through training at the Citadel of Illusion. So I did, I took 10 years of training at the Citadel to use my powers wisely.

Illusion was a dangerous magic. Its said to corrupt the individual, much like how Necromancy works. This often left the individual grow into insanity and go onto a murdering spree, afterwords committing suicide. The Citadel of Illusion trains those with the power of Illusion coursing through their veins, to prevent the darkness from setting in.

I graduated at age 21, from here I was giving the option to end my aging process. There wasn't much of an option as one gave you endless life, and one didn't. This serum allowed me to live indefinitely, while not aging. I would continue to look my 21 year old self for the end of days. However it comes with a great cost, if the serum is not taken every year at the same time. Time will kill you in a matter of seconds. So once you take it, you cant get off of it.

On the 12th of October I retreated to Earth to see my mother, the threat to Ragrinok became increasingly high and my Great Grandmother insisted I go. I landed in London, my mothers home city. The city has now expanded largely over all over England spanning from the English coast to the far tips of the old border between England and Scotland. Much of Earth has changed from what I read about in history books during the "Modern Age" of Earth. The old United States, China, and Russia went to war back in 2405 A.D which shifted the entire planet. Now Earth is all one nation, not multiple. They call themselves the Empire of Leviathan. When the nations joined they all began a new religion. It was slow coming but the people converted to the Levis. I dont know much about the religion but it drives the faction forward none the less.

I finally met up with my mother in Downtown London, I had no idea where I was, but my mother knew every street and every corner of this city. So we went shopping, I used some of my funds I got from an account Lyss gave me. I bought cool armor, weapons, nice clothes, and even jewelry, I couldn't help myself and got some pierces and a matching tattoo with my mother done. It was an right arm tattoo, Gothic piece that represented perseverance. She told me this would keep us going even when times go bad. Little did I know, it was an old tattoo my father got done on his right arm as well. I believe she was fearing the worst when she heard about Imaryu falling, and didn't expect to see my father again. I wore it with pride, expecting to never see him either.

It wasn't till I was ready to leave Earth and head back to Ragrinok to go see Auntie and Grandpa that I was stopped by the screaming of someone. I ran to go check it out. it was just some low level thugs trying to get some quick coin from an elderly lady. I stepped in.."

"Really guys? On this poor older lady? What are you children?" I said to them. "Oh, well well well boys, lookie what we got here. A lost sexy bitch. Tell me cutie, do you spit or swallow?" The first thug said as he licked his lips at me. I smirked, "Ha, your not my type but, I spit." I spat at his face. He turned ugly quick and threw his hand at me, trying to grab my throat. "Why you little cunt.." he said harshly. I grabbed his wrist and bent his arm backwards and up, forcing him to kneel down. He screamed in agony. "Im a little what? State it again prick, I dare you." I replied. "I'm going to cut your throat you fucking bitch." He screamed at me. I shook my head and bent his forearm, snapping his arm. Soon enough his goons came to back him up. I let him go and meditated for a moment, summoning a clone of me. This blew the minds of the last 3. I then summoned another. Now with 3 of me, they began to get confused. My clones mimicked every move I made, as I cracked my knuckles. "You all going to just stand there? or do you want to see what its like when I get impatient?" My clones and I stated as both me and the clones pulled out one of the swords I bought. They charged full at me, pulling out their own little knives and brass knuckles. I smiled and teleported at them, immediately driving my sword into the first thug catching him by surprised, he had no chance. As I stabbed this one, the one on my right smacked my clone and it disappeared, this confused him. I took this chance to take my sword out from this thug, and leap at the other confused one. I punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. Just as I was going to stab him, the last thug came up behind me and triedto grab me. "Your tricked wont work on me witch." he stated. "Witch? What is this the 12th century?" I replied and turned around and trading places with my other clone, this let me get behind the thug. I immediately stabbed him through the back. Pushing him to the ground and off my sword, I walked over to the other thug laying ont he ground, completely horrified, almost as if he was going to wet himself. "You want to pick on someone, try picking on someone who can fight back. Its much more fun. Now get out of here before you meet the same fate as your friends." I stated, pointing down the street. He got up and ran faster then I believe he ever did in his life. I brushed myself off and sheathed my sword, my clone shattered and disappeared. I walked over to the lady. "You are safe now, they will not hurt you anymore." I said to her. She nodded and bowed to me. "Thank you young lady, might I get your name?" she asked. I thought for a moment, deciding to keep my real name away I replied. "I am the, Champion of Jakli, that's all you need to know. Now please, go relax at home." I said. She nodded saying thanks for the second time and went on her way.  
Diary Log #2: "My first fight was, amazing. I couldn't stop smiling. So I decided that, one fight wasn't enough, I went on a spree of helping people around London, soon enough I started to make headlines. "Champion of Jakli, the Savior Of London." Little over-needed, but I felt like I was changing London for the even better. My mother would soon realize I was still in London through the media, she hunted me down. Asked why I was still here, and why I was fighting people. I simply stated, because I need too. Nothing else was much said that night, she just nodded and let me continue.

I wouldn't however stay in London forever, soon enough I started taking my Justice around the Sol system, to branching out to the other systems with-in the Milky Way Galaxy.

They can try to stop me, but I am, unstoppable.

I will show them all the luxury of being a criminal.."

Diary Log #3: "I found myself on a planet known as Loshuna on May 7th 3456 A.D, an icey wasteland planet in the Storia Sector of the Milky Way Galaxy. This planet was home to the Corrupted Bandits, these guys were ruthless thugs that pirated every trade convoy they could get to around the Galaxy. As I was skulking around one of the major camps, I stumbled across their makeshift prison. Inside there was a male Protaph, he was white coated, a very muscular being, familiar to an Artic Wolf back on Earth. Protaph are widely similar to many feral canines found on Earth, Lyss would tell me stories of the early Protaph before she helped them escape Earth centuries ago. I walked up to his cage and asked who he was, he said he was "Zy Darthar". He had many markings both scars and tattoos covered across his torso and arms. He also had a scar crossing over his left eye, I didnt notice at first, but his left eye was actually a pale as the snow, he lost his left eye awhile back during the war between his people and the people of the Muraclion Union. I asked him how he got here if he was a war dog. He took my joke lightly, even snickering abit, he told me he was ambushed on his way back to Fothora, the Protaph home world. The guards were on their way back so I had to cut the conversation short, I told him I will come back for him and get him out. He smiled, I could see hope return into his older canine face. I went out and hunted down the guard with the keys to Zy's cage, coming back and unlocking the cage. Zy walked out, and stretched, giving out a roar as he felt freedom once again. I gave a rifle I borrowed from one of the dead guards. He told me we wanted vengeance on these scum, I was happy to help him. We fought off the bandits and finished off every last one. He was rather questionable on whoms side I was truly on when he noticed I was an Illusionist he wouldn't know I was a dragon either. Either way, at the end he gave me a tight hug, I enjoyed it to be honest, thanking me for free him of the bandits. He asked if there was anything he could do, i simply stated for him to follow me on my journey. He happily accepted. Zy Darthar, My Protaph Companion."

Diary Log #4: Zy and myself set off back to Earth. Stockholm, like many other large cities, grew to huge span across the once Swedish country. Stockholm held a large Protaphian market for Zy to shop at, using my funds I helped get the armor he desired and any weapons, he choose a sniper rifle. Zy was once part of an Elite group from the Kellam War Clan, being specially training with Rogue tactics. I got myself new armor and a couple new weapons. I got a special custom sword made with metals I found on a few planets through my journey. I called it Chaos, it glowed a bright white and emitted a light pulse around the entire blade. I love it. I go shot revolvers, they were an older style, but elegant in design. My last piece was a Greatsword, it was a standard like blade, custom handle, but the blade was coated in a special liquid so the blade would spark a blue flame when I unsheathed it, the sheathe also would put out the flame when it was holstered. My armor consisted of a black and white short cut trench-like coat, my right arm was covered in the same metal used on my new Chaos sword, it covered the top part of my entire arm, strapped from underneath. My pants were black and white in the style of leather straps around my thighs, and leg warmers that went from my lower thigh to my middle of my shins. My shoes were not something special, they were black, just something to be able to track harsh ground, but they were stylist at least. I wore a thick scarf around my neck full black, I did this as a sentimental piece for my father as he did the same thing, then I wore a nice mask that went over my nose and covered my mouth, it was also full black. Then fingerless gloves, nothing to special either, they were white. This would become my signature look. Boy do I look amazing. Zy wore a half-breast armor piece and a loincloth, both brown, with armor across both arms and on his knees. This was an old style the Protaph used back before laser weapons. He also bought an eye patch to cover up his left eye. He looked like a veteran warrior now. A nice one at that...


	6. Chapter 6: Extreme Measures

It wasn't long until I was summoned back to the front. With our recent victory of Ragrinok, our Ancients decided its time to take back Imaryu. Imaryu was Ragrinoks sister planet, being the forth planet from the Ulti Suns.

Luckily enough for me, I wasn't summoned until after I spent a few days with my father and sister, it was good to see them, let alone spend time with them, but the war raged on and I had a duty to protect and serve my Ancients.

I made my way from the Carsus Estate to the Citadel of War in Diamond Square. The Square is still highly worn torn, but you can see the reminisce of a celebration here. The people were undergoing the reconstruction of High City. Earth Dragons, known for their superior strength, are hulling huge concrete and metal pieces out from the square, revealing the lovely Diamond flooring that covers the entire square, allowing the light to bounce from it and cause a rainbow like effect all across the floor. The Citadel of War is mostly rubble at this point but Oxy is still using it as his base of operations. Both High Fleet Admirals, Blave Senthist and Kinhard Langsly, stand over a table with our solar system mapped out over it. Oxy, standing on the opposite side of where I enter is also discussing with Blave and Kinhard about war strategies.

"We dont know what the Synthetics have in store for us there, for all we know they could have the planet rigged to explode so we cannot have it." Blave states to Kinhard. "Then we need to send a reconnaissance team there." Oxy replies. I walk up to the table and review the map, placing my claw onto the hilt of my rapier. "I can go, the Kryta has a stealth drive that can also be used to mask 5 other ships. Namco used it often to sneak up with his escorts on trade fleets. I believe I would be best suited for this." I state to the other three. "You want to send in a cruiser for a reconnaissance mission? Why not just a few frigates, their fast, agile, and nearly undetectable." Kinhard says. "As much as I want to agree with you Kinhard, but i believe the Kryta is better suited for this. We can mount enough recon equipment on it to get a full information on the entire planet in one mission then needing to do multiple missions with frigates. What ships do you need as an escort, Jakli?" Oxy says. I think for a moment, looking over the map of Imaryu stashed over on the right corner of the table. "5 Destroyers, knowing the Legion, they have defenses that frigates will not be able to pass. Destroyers will have enough mobility and firepower to stay in stealth and complete the mission. Electronic Warfare types would be best if we have any left." I replied. "I believe the Equines have a few EW destroyers to hand over. Im sure Rune will be more then happy to assist you. However lets go over the plan of this, I need to know when to make my dramatic entrance when this all goes sideways." Blave says.

I slide over the map of Imaryu and point over to its farthest moon, Hery. "Me and the escorts will leap to here, using the moon as cover we can move around and begin the 3D imaging process on the moons. From here we will move into orbit, i will activate the stealth drive and cloak us into the atmosphere to begin the process again over the planet. I'd recommend putting the cameras on the destroyers then my cruiser, if things do go bad, I will distract the Legion long enough for the destroyers to get out."

"This isn't a suicide mission Jakli, there's no need to start saying heroic selfless things. I will have the Ending Sorrow II and 6 other battleships ready to leap in at any moment and we will get you out." Blave says.

"Even still, the destroyers are much more agile then my ship they will be able to scan the planet faster then me." I said. Blave nods and orders a soldier over to the table.  
"Head over to the Kryta and get it rearmed for this mission and let Rune know Jakli is on his way to talk to her." Blave says to the soldier, handing him a slip of paper allowing for rearmament. The soldier crosses his heart with his clenched right hand, bowing his head. This was our salute. The soldier then ran out.

Oxy nods. "Alright then, head to Rune and tell her about the plan and get ready to head to Imaryu." He states to me. I salute and walk out from the Citadel.  
Heading to where the Kryta is docked, at the shipyard just outside of the square, this is normally a trade docking area, but was soon converted for military use. Rune was looking over a the ship manifest on parts of her fleet stationed here at the docks. I walked up to her looking over to a couple of Murcalion Destroyers sitting in dock, they were sleek designed. I could tell they were EW Destroyers due to the lack of main guns.

"Ahh Jakli, its good to see you again." Rune smiled and extended her arms for a warmly hug. Rune always treated me and my sister like her own children due to her involvement with Aevoth, my Grandfather. So i hugged her back. "The feeling is mutual, I'm sure you were just told about the recon mission?" i stated "Yes, actually, the soldier just ran back about 20 seconds ago. So you want 5 EW Destroyers, Hmmn. I suppose that is acceptable. Whats the plan for anyways?" she asked. "We are going to do a 3D scan of the Imaryu and her planets. Trying to gain as much information on the Legion before we invade Imaryu. Hopefully finding the Achillies Titan while we are at it." I said, briefing her on the mission. "I see, well, try to bring my destroyers back in one piece alright? EW Destroyers are not something easily made." He lightly demanded. Smiling and swinging her arm around and pointing over at the EW Destroyer, the Eos Rushan. "Captain Wrynn owns this beauty, and the 4 other destroyers I'm giving you, he is a great tactician, I would recommend listening to him if he knows what to do when the situation gets out of hand." I nod and bow my head to her again before making my way to Captain Wrynn.

He was a black and white Appaloosa. Very tall and muscular for an Equine. He was commanding his sailors just outside of the cargo bay of his Destroyer. I walked up to him, "Captain Wrynn?" I asked. He looked over to me and nodded. "That's me, you Captain Jakli?" he asked back. I nodded and extended my hand out, he extended his back and we shook hands. "Good to meet you. I wasn't really briefed on what to do, Rune only said that I'm under your command. So whats the plan Captain?" I pulled out codex pad, detailing the mission out for him. He shook his head. "It would be a recon mission. Just what I wanted to do, go look at shit and stay quiet, wonderful. Ill brief the other Captains, when are we leaving?" I chuckled a bit at his comment before replying. "O-six hundred." I stated. Wrynn nodded and saluted. "The men will be ready." I nodded back and headed for the Kryta.

I would brief my bridge officers on the plan before heading to my quarters, getting a good rest before the mission.

At O-five hundred I awoke, looking out the porthole and noticing we are up in orbit, at the orbital station. "It seems the ship was moved up here for preparation, wish they would of woke me up before that, but oh well." i said to myself before I moved, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of Aru Tea. Then heading to the bridge. Upon entering the bridge, my first mate, Lucy Underjuk yelled out. "Captain on deck!" everyone stood up at attention. I waved my hand down "At Ease." They went back to what they were doing at their appropriate stations, Lucy walked up to me and handed me a codex pad. it showed that all ships were ready to depart. "All ships are prepared and we are rearmed, at your command Captain." Lucy states. I nodded and look over to my Docking overseer. While also sending out a transmission to the other Captains. "Alright everyone, lets get going, release clamps and form Line Formation."

The Kryta and the other destroyers released from the docking ports and we all moved into formation. "Coordinates are Hery Moon, 78,68,1332, Engage Leap." I stated over transmission. Moments later one ship after the other went into leap.

Upon reaching Hery I ordered Cruiser Phalanx all destroyers formed a horizontal line behind the Kryta.

"Sir! Three Legion ships are moving to our location, were we spotted?" Lucy yelled. "That's impossible we are out of sensor range of the planet and the station" I said. "We were detected, there's a beacon transmitting over to our seven o-clock." Wyrnn stated. "Damnit, Jam the beacon and engage full engines, Lucy, engage stealth drive." I stated. "Already on it Captain." she replied. The Kryta and the Destroyers engines roared as we went into full speed, the Krytas' stealth drive came online and the armor on the Kryta and destroyers began to cloak over, masking our sensors and any visual detection. We jolted over to the second farthest moon and slowed down. "Begin the imaging process before the stealth drive shuts off. Lucy whats the remaining time?" I asked. "We have about five minutes till it shuts off, should be enough time Captain." Lucy replies. I nod, walking over to the local map hologram, watching the 3 Legion ships move to where we were. "I do not think they actually believe we are here, at least not yet, i want eyes pealed for any more trip beacons."

Just as the imaging process was done the stealth drive powers off from overheat and all 6 ships come out of cloak. "Alright to ensure this information gets back to the main fleets, send all your data to each other, that way we all have back ups. Get read-" i was interrupted by Captain Turfoth of the 3rd EW Destroyer, Celestials Fist. "Those ships are moving to use again, I believe they have a new sensor or something that able to detect us, none of my systems can jam it." he shouted over transmission.

I sighed, being out smarted by the enemy and not thinking about any new sensors they would of created. "Send transmission to Blave." I stated to Lucy. "No good Captain, they are jamming us, I keep trying." she said. "Can we leap out?" I asked. "Not anymore sir, one of the ships is causing a gravity well, we are stuck."

I slammed my fist onto the console. "Captains, we are being backed into a corner, we must engage these three ships in order to get out of here. Does anyone say nay?" I stated. "We are with you, we knew this mission wasn't going to be so easy, our weapons are ready." Wyrnn replied. "Good then prepare, Captains, into defensive phalanx." I shouted. Our ships turned broadside to the incoming ships and prepared. Soon enough 2 Legion Battleships were charging straight at us.

"Wheres the third one?" I asked.

"Sir, im getting a huge blip on the radar, its the Titan!" Lucy shouted

"Battlestations! Lucy keep trying to reach Blave." I shouted, then turned on the transmission to the escorts. "Turfoth, we still need images of the planet, I'm going to stealth you, I want you to head into orbit and get this done, once its done head to Ragrinok. Is that clear?" I stated. "What about you? I'm not going to stand to watching you die." Turfoth revolted. "Captain, get it done." Wyrnn interrupted. "Yes... Captain.." Turfoth cut transmission and brought his ship closer to the Kryta.

"Lucy give all power of the stealth drive onto the Celestials Fist." I commanded. "Yes Sir, Stealth Drive giving full power to the Celestials Fist." The Destroyer immediately began to cloak and disappeared, The Celestials fist then turned and headed into Imaryu's Atmosphere to begin the imaging process.

It wasn't long until the Achillies Titan leaped right in front of us with the 2 Battleships right behind. The Achillies Titan's beam began to charge up. "Evasive maneuvers! Now!" I shouted. The Kryta jolted up to dodge the beam. The beam fired, slamming the bottom of the Krytas engines, forcing engine 5 and 6 to go offline and to be separated from the hull. "Open Fire on the right Battleship! We cannot take on a Titan we will focus the Battleships." I demanded. The Krytas missile bays came alive and began opening fire, the small caliber guns on the destroyers also came online and opened fire. Missiles and shells began to pummel the battleships hull, leaving a gaping hole on the starboard side of the battleship. "Fire into that breach! Weaken the ship at all costs!" I said

Soon enough the battleships began opening fire, their large caliber guns began to slam into the Kryta. The Achillies Titan then opened fire with its secondary artillery guns, also targeting the Kryta. The Kryta swayed and churned. "Whats our damage?" I asked as I could barely stand straight will the constant pummeling of the hull. "SIr our engines are cutting off and the life support was damaged severely. We cannot keep this up, these large ships are making us turn into butter." Lucy cried out, beginning to fear for her life. I took a breath and yelled out. "Fire all missiles into the breach of the battleship Murick" I stated to my head tactician, Murick Destris. "Everyone else head to pods, the Kryta is done for." i smashed the transmission button to relay a mission to the destroyers. "The Kryta is done, her life support is failing, my crew are heading to life pods, I will carve a way out for you to escape. Once you can leap, do it. Is that understood?" I said "What are you going to do?" Wyrnn stated. I shouted into the mic. "I said is that understood!?" "Yes, loud and clear." Wyrnn said.

"Everyone out, get to the life pods, that is a direct order." I said over the intercom to my ship and bridge. "Jakli im not going to let you kill yourself." Lucy retaliated. "Lucy.. go. Ill be right behind you, I promise." I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She nodded and followed everyone out of the bridge and to the life pods. Life pods began to shoot out from the sides of the ship and heading over to the destroyers.

I sighed and went over to the ship controls. Activating the reactor to overload, then taking control of the ship, steering it into the direction of the Titan. I sent a transmission over to Wyrnn. "Wyrnn, not much time left, but when you get back to Ragrinok, do me the honor of telling my family I love them, its a shame I didn't get to say it today." I said with a depressed like tone. "Of course, Jakli, it was an honor to serve by you." I cut the transmission and walked over to sit in my chair. Surprisingly enough my cup of tea was still sitting in the holder, having not spelt a drop. I smiled and took it in my hand, placing my left ankle onto my right knee and sitting back, watching as the Kryta pushed forward to the Titan. "At least I will the days first cup of tea." I said to myself

The Titan began to charge up its beam. Before it could fire the Kryta slammed head on into the beam cannon and front of the ship. The beam opened fire and backfired, launching its piercing beam backwards and through the Titan. Both the Kryta and Titan began to explode and sway. I kept sitting in my chair, watching the Titans reactor explode, closing my eyes the bridge around me exploded into fire.

The Titan exploded one last time and splitting in half, the last two battleships soon went offline. The Kryta and the Achillies Titan were nothing more then wreckage and fire.

"I can't believe he actually did that.. I can see it with my own two eyes, but its hardly believable." Wyrnn stated as he watched the two ships turn into wreckage. Continuing to watch, he picked up a glint of light sparkling just outside of the wreckage. He pulled out his telescope and look over, seeing my body floating, burned, battered, severely damaged.

"Move us now! to our 10 o-clock, get a shuttle out now!" Wyrnn demanded, Wyrnn then rushed down to the cargo bay where the shuttle was. The Eos Rushan's engines roared hard as it picked up speed, the cargo bay opened and a shuttle flew out and headed over to me. The soldiers and Wyrnn put on their outer suits and opened up the door, Wyrnn strapped himself to the door with a rope and jumped out, grabbing me and pulling me into the shuttle.

I laid motionless on the floor of the shuttle not breathing but still alive. The searing coldness of space took longer to effect an ice dragon, so I was able to survive, but only just barely. My left wing was blow clean off from a piece of shrapnel, my left eye was also hit with shrapnel, my whole left arm, shoulder and torso was burned to a crisp from the explosion. I was transported to the med bay on the Eos Rushan. Here I was kept somewhat stable, long enough to be brought back to Ragrinok.

I was immediately rushed to the closest hospital to begin surgery. I would have to under-go eight lengthy surgeries until I was finally kept stable and was able to start recovering. My right wing was removed, my left side was injected with a biotic serum to cover and heal the burned scales, my left eye was also removed and replaced with a biotic eye. It would take another six weeks of recovery and extensive regeneration serums until I was finally able to wake up from my medically induced coma,

When i awoke, I saw Sina hunched over onto the bed, she must of passed out from being here. As I tried to move, it caused an extreme amount of pain which woke her up.

"Jakli? Jakli!" she immediately stood up and gave me a light hug, she already began tearing up. I moved my right hand up and over her, hugging back. I personally didn't know how i was in the hospital, how I survived, or if this is just a dream. "The last thing.. I remember is watching fire envelop me, how..? How am I here?" I asked tiredly. Sina moved over and pulled the chair over so she could sit. "None of us are really sure, Wyrnn just happened to see a glare from your armor which he then came and got you, brought you here. Since then, you have been asleep." She explained. I tried to move my shoulders, realizing my wings are gone. Sina noticed. "Yeah, the explosion took off your left wing, and the doctors had to remove your other one. You also, have a biotic left eye."

I didn't even notice my left eye being fake. "Your welcome by the way, that's one of my latest models, you shouldn't really be able to tell its not your real eye." Sina said. I wanted to say thank you, but there was so much going on from waking up, I couldn't. "How long have I been here?" I asked her. "About six weeks. You have been in a coma that doctors put you in so you could recover." She replied. I kept still in the bed, trying to comprehend everything. "Just relax your body is still in the recovery phase. I'ma go get Blave, he said he wanted to tell you something when you awoke.

I could only image what it is. "Oh you stupid bastard, I told you this wasn't a suicide mission," or something like that.

Blave entered the room and walked over to my side. "You know, you are fucking stupid. I did say this wasnt a suicide mission." Blave stated. I knew he was going to say it..

"But im not here to tell you about your stupid choice, instead, im here to congratulate you, Turfoth gave us the information we needed, and with you taking out the Achillies Titan we were able to take back Imaryu swiftly." he stated. He then pulled out the Dragons Honor Symbol, and placed it on the table beside the bed. "I personally made it so, that you will become the 3rd High Fleet Admiral. You did both a stupid, but highly brave choice, your crew escape safely, along with the Murcalion destroyers. You put yourself our of the way for the survival the rest of your fleet. You showed great things that only High Fleet Admirals carry. Once you are ready, i have another surprise for you. I know this will make it personal, but ive known you for so long now Jakli. Putting aside formal military things, you are one of my greatest friends, im really glad you got out of there alive. I truly am." He bowed his head at me.

I smiled. "Im apparently really difficult to kill, but thank you Blave, you are a treasured friend as well." i extended my right arm out. Blave did the same, we grabbed each others forearms and shook. We did this as dragonlings long ago. However i pulled on his arm before letting go, pulling Blave to me, and giving him a hug. He hugged back.

"Dont ever... try to kill yourself again." Blave stated into my ear. "Ill try not too.." I replied back into his.

Blave pulled back and nodded, turning around and embracing Sina, giving her a kiss before leaving. I laid there in shock as I waited. Sina then came back to her seat beside me. "You finally got into his pants?" I stated. I could hear Blave chuckling as he heard me. "Uhh, yeah. Funny story, while being distraught with what happen to you, Blave came to personally see if i was doing okay and i spilled the beans to him without realizing." She replied with a light blush across her cheeks. I chuckled, "Well I hope you are happy now then." She nodded, "With that hunk? Hell yeah I'm happy."

"You should get some more rest though, you are going to need it." She said. I nodded and went back to sleep. Resting was indeed good.


	7. Chapter 7: Honor

Waking up the next day I felt something jabbing me in the face. When I finally opened my eyes and glanced over and saw Laude stand there, poking me. I moved my arm up to push her hand away but she kept poking me, not saying a word. I finally decided to swat at her hand.

"You are clearly dead, this is all just a dream in the afterlife. Also, were your out of your mind?" Laude spoke, still poking me. I groaned, "Will you stop that?" I stated. She smirked and stopped poking me. "Answer my question." she demanded. I looked over to the window and saw it forced open. "Did you really... Go through the window then through the door over there?" I asked. "Hey! Stop eluding my question, and yes. I felt like going through the window then this over sized hospital." she snickered softly realizing how weird she sounded. "You cease to amuse me Laude." I smiled as I sat up from the bed. Laude looked at me like I was, yet again, crazy. "You really believe you can walk right now? Its been what? Six weeks of being bed ridden? I think you are more amusing then me at this point." I shook my head and took the blanket off from me. Sliding over to get up on the opposite side of where Laude was standing. "Just come help me, I need to move around before I go crazy." I stated

Laude would walk over, grabbing my right arm and putting it over her neck and hoisted me up. She would look down and notice I was naked. "You know, for some reason, I thought you would have one huge cloaca or something. I suppose I owe a couple people 5 bucks. Damnit.." she rambled. "You, what?" I looked down, bewildered at her comment. "You thought they weren't separate? What gave you that idea?" I asked as we moved over to where there was some clothes to cover myself. "I never seen you naked before, I had no idea what you were storing down there, it could of been a huge tentacle for all I know." she replied acting like her speculation was normal. I chuckled and reached for the clothes, reaching with my bad arm, I immediately pulled my arm back as it began to sear with pain.

"You know, I only came here to poke your face for hours, but it seems now I have to take care of you, like I'm your baby sitter or something." she sighed and grabbed the clothes. "Don't tell me I have to pamper the you too. You want me to powder your bumbum?"she stated. I shook my head and chuckled again. "I think I got it." I said grabbing the clothes from her, I moved my arm from around her neck to try standing on my own. She kept a close eye on me while I stumbled a bit before straightening out and stretching. "Well, that was easy." I said. Laude crossed her arms and started walking to the door. "Yeah cause you couldn't do that before, cause it was difficult then. Jeez. Ill be out here when you are done trying to look pretty, tentacless herm-y." she stated before leaving.

It would be a few minutes before I would finally open the door and walk out. I had a backpack that held my things, whats left of my things at least. Laude was leaning back against the wall next to the door. She would look over to me and look me up and down. "I thought getting pretty was, well, getting pretty, not getting a quicky. I mean, you were in there long enough for one." She said. I smiled, "Yeah well you left to fast to have one, so, maybe next time." I patted her shoulder. "Now lets go, Blave apparently wants to show me something."

Laude rolled her eyes. We walked over to the desk so that I can sign myself out. I signed some papers stating that I would have to return for physical therapy and other things. All this other stuff i mostly skimmed over, it wasn't to important.

We walked out of the hospital and headed to the Citadel of War to go find Blave. Upon entering I was confronted and saluted by one of Oxy's bodyguards. "Jakli Lyss Carsus, Oxy and Blave request your presence in the Battle Chamber." the soldier stated. I wasnt used to the new title yet, I thanked him. Laude and I went to the Battle Chamber where there were a line of soldiers on each side of the walkway, making an arch way with their swords above me. At the end of the walk way was Oxy, Blave and Kinhard standing. Captain Turfoth and Wyrnn along with Celestial Tactician and Diplomat, Rune, also stood there. Walking through the walkway was certainly a nice way to realizing that I hold a very important title now. Laude was behind me and walked over to Blaves side as we reached the end of the walkway. I knelt in front of Oxy.

"Jakli Lyss Carsus, Son of Rynaroth, Grandson of Aevoth and Lyss. You have shown remarkable bravery against the Legion. Your leadership skills during the Battle For Ragrinok and your recon mission has put you in your position of High Fleet Admiral. You make me very proud to give you this title. As such, you will also be given the Medal of Valor. Normally this would be giving to those who died saving their comrades in battle, but seeing you survived your death sentence, you deserve to have it for what you did in the thick of the situation. You will now command the Hierarchy's fleets against the enemy along side Blave and Kinhard. Captain Jakli Lyss Carsus is a title now stripped and replaced with High Fleet Admiral, Jakli Lyss Carsus. Wear this title with pride and command our troops to victory." Oxy would then look over to Blave. "You will be honored with the Hierarchy Honor, the highest honor given in the military. With this, you will be able to own your own piece of land in High City and with your new title, command your own custom Flagship." Oxy then bowed to me as Blave placed the Hierarchy Honor around my neck. Then handing me the badges of honor and valor in their own casings. Oxy then moved his head up and exhaled into a metal tube. His fire traveled through the pipes and released out around the Citadel. This was a signal of honor from the Citadel when a soldier is given Oxy's honor. I stood up with pride as I felt a great sense of, well, honor, it was invigorating.

After the ceremony I walked over to Blave to discuss property and my own flagship.

"My own property?" I asked to him. Blave nodded, "Yes, Oxy hands out pieces of High City to those who deserve it. My only question is where would you like it?" I would think, "Well, lets go take a walk first."

Blave and I strolled outside and walked around Diamond Square. High city has gone through a lot of repair during my coma, and with the Murcalion Union's help this decreased the time to rebuild.

We finally came across a block sized clearing on the corner of Diamond Square and Diamond Stretch. I instantly imagined what I would do here. "Here" I said. "The Presidium."

An idea of a club and my own apartment. Clubs were not very common on High City, so the idea seemed great. Even more so, after the devastating battle that took place here. People could use a good place to relax and have nice enjoyment.

The Presidium would be a seven story building with a basement. Floor one would be the entrance, from here you could go upstairs to the bar and club, downstairs would be a concert arena. The concert area would be rather large to gather roughly ten-to-twenty thousand bodies. The second and third floors would be the club, all open spaced. Second floor held the dance floor and all other club things. Floor three would be a bar and lounge. Fourth floor would be staff. Fifth would be storage. With sixth and seventh floors being my apartment. A loft like apartment with open spacing, I've always enjoyed open spaced apartments.

I gave the blueprints over to Blave, due to the auditorium in the basement, The Presidium would span the whole city block. So I converted one side of the block into the Public Parking Area for vehicles. The Presidium would very soon begin construction and be finished in a few months time.

A few days would pass before I would give Blave the blueprints to my ship. My flagship would be a Cruiser class liberator the first of its kind, simply known as the Planet Liberator Class. I named it, The Double Dutcher. Double Dutcher was an old phrase used in the tongue of the Ancients as "Protector of the Weak." It was for this reason, that my ship would become a symbol of hope.

The Double Dutcher held six triple barreled 260 degree 290mm Quantum Artillery Guns, 2 10 slot Missile Bays, 10 Dual Barrel 360 88mm Flak, 14 Single Cannon 140 Degree 150mm Artillery Cannons, along with multiple machine gun mounts scattered across the hull. The main guns were specially designed to be the first cannons to allow full-auto fire. It would only last about 10 seconds, but the cannons could shell the enemy much faster then the reload times of most cannons. I estimated the full-auto fire of being around 350 shells-per-minute, per barrel. This made the cannons extremely effective despite their small caliber, for an Assault Cruiser. Her armor would consist of the same armor the Payback uses, in certain areas of the ship, while the other areas we left with regular armor. Due to the extreme weight of the armor, I clashed minds with my sister to create sizable engines to push this ship along in the atmosphere. My sister also created certain leap upgrades to the ship to allow for "blink like teleportation" during combat. This meant I could activate this mini-leap and appear in another area within seconds. However I could not add in shields to my design, which left the ship somewhat vulnerable in large fights.

Despite most of the people rebuilding High City, a good portion turned their attention to fleet building, and with the Equines help, my ship was built in 8 weeks. It would be another 5 months of rebuilding until High City was restored to its glory. It seemed nearly impossible to bring a city worn torn back to its glory in such little time, but everyone who calls Imaryu, and Ragrinok home helped out, along with millions of Equines from Goywei. I believe they are starting to call Ragrinok home at this point.


End file.
